This invention relates in general to enclosures and, in particular, to an enclosure for an engine compartment.
More specifically this invention relates to an engine compartment which reduces the noise level of the engine during operation while providing adequate air flow for engine cooling and accessibility to the interior of the engine compartment or servicing. While this invention has general application as a sound reducing enclosure with panels readily movable into a position giving complete access to the interior of the enclosure, for convenience of illustration the preferred embodiment will be described with reference to enclosing the engine compartment of an earthmoving vehicle, although it is not intended to be limited thereto.
In the operation of a large horsepower engine, such as used in earthmoving vehicles or construction machinery, the noise emitted from the engine is loud and may be irritating to the machine operator as well as persons in close proximity to the machine. Due to the harmful effects of excessive noise, legislation has been enacted requiring that operational noise levels not exceed predetermined limits.
One attempt to provide a solution to this excessive noise problem has been to have the machine operators wear noise suppressing equipment such as ear plugs or headsets which suppress the noise surrounding them. Another solution has been to enclose the machine cab with sound retardant or suppressing material. While such solutions have reduced the noise level for the machine operator, even at the inconvenience associated with wearing such equipment, these solutions to this problem have not been entirely satisfactory. Isolating the machine operator from the noise does not eliminate the irritation or harmful effect of the noise on others around the machine. In addition, such solutions create a potential safety hazard since the machine operator is acoustically isolated from all sounds including instructions and hazard warnings, as well as the objectional machine noise.
Therefore, in order to reduce the noise level of the machines without creating additional safety problems, various muffling or noise-suppressing devices have been developed for use on the operating engines. These devices, such as mufflers, suppress the noise by reducing the noise level of the cylinder discharge. However, as is well known, such noise suppression devices create back pressure on the engine and, thereby, reduce engine efficiency.
The present invention is an enclosure for an engine which suppresses operational sounds. The enclosure provides adequate air flow to the engine for cooling as well as complete access to the engine compartment for servicing, an important requirement for field operation. The panels which comprise the engine compartment enclosure are operatively connected in a manner such that a single latch may be utilized to lock the panels in their closed position for maintaining the integrity of the engine compartment.